


Half Asleep

by Charity_Angel



Series: Avengers: Secrets Abound [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Thor discovers something





	Half Asleep

Thor tugged at his mother's dress, tilting his head back to look up at her.

Frigga excused herself from the group she was chatting with and knelt before her firstborn son. "Why are you not asleep, my darling?"

"Bad dream," Thor admitted. "Went all crackly."

He got a hug from his mum, which was always nice. Especially since he'd gone to his brother's room first (as they often did whenever they had nightmares) and gotten a surprise:

"Mummy, why is Loki blue?" he whispered.

She stiffened. "Don't you worry about that, my love: I'm sure it's one of his games."


End file.
